When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Melly Neuf
Summary: Jasper and Alice have known eachother since Kindergarten. But then their love develops through all those years to the point where they would do anything to be together. Even die for eachother. Read, alot better than it sounds.
1. Kindergarten Meeting

**Hey there everyone! Newest story of Alice and Jasper! It starts when they were kids and moves up to the point where they get turned into vampires! Read this first chapter and tell me if you want me to continue! Please and thank you! ~Melly**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice Brandon was nervous. Nervous for her first day of Kindergarten. "You'll be fine Alice. I promise you'll make at _least _one new friend..." Mrs. Brandon said.

Alice looked up at her mother and smiled. Mrs. Brandon smiled gently back. If her mom said it, then Alice _knew_ everything was going to be ok...

"I love you mama..." Alice thought.

The bus pulled up next to Jasper Whitlock and his father. "The bus is here! The bus is here!" Jasper said jumping up and down with excitement.

Jasper was about to let go of his father's hand and just run off onto the bus. "Now, hold on Jasper!" Mr. Whitlock said, not letting go of his son's hand.

Jasper was pulled back. "What dad?"Jasper said annoyed.

"Remember to behave and make new friends...." Mr. Whitlock said letting go of Jasper's tiny hand, "And I am sorry that we could only give you handy downs for your first day of school..."

"Don't worry dad! I will be good! And make dozens of friends!" Jasper said as he climbed on the bus and the doors closed.

"Bye son!"

"Bye dad!"

They waved at eachother through the window. "I love you dad..." Jasper thought to himself.

"We're here Alice!" Mrs. Brandon exclaimed, "You like it?"

Alice looked at the sign. "Hale Elementary School. _We make sure your education is right..._; Grade K-5," Mrs. Brandon read to Alice, "That's what the sign says sweetie..."

Alice knew her mom had a good feeling about Alice being here so Alice did too. They walked up to the doors. "Now you know where you're going right?" Mrs. Brandon said kneeling down to Alice's level.

"Yes mama..." Alice said.

"And you know who your teacher is?"

"Miss Wash! But-"

"Miss Wush..."

"Miss Wash... But mama! I want you to come with me!" Alice cried.

"I know you're scared honey, but you know mama can't come with you. You're going to have fun, I promise..."

Mrs. Brandon kissed Alice on the forehead and stood up. "Now, do you promise to make a new friend today?"

Alice looked up at her mother and nodded. "That's my girl..."

Alice's mother started walking away, "Love you Alice!"

"Love you too mama!" Alice yelled, trying to smile.

Mrs. Brandon blew a kiss at Alice and turned around. That's when Alice's smile disappeared.

She turned around and started walking toward the big doors. That's when the buses started pulling in.

Jasper bounced in his seat as the bus came to a stop in front of the school. "I'm at school! I'm at school!" kept repeating over and over in his head.

Jasper was the third one to get off. He rushed to the school until he saw a girl with short black pigtails, just standing there staring at those big doors. "She's probably stupid..." Jasper thought.

But something was telling him, she wasn't stupid, she was scared and Jasper should help her. So he walked over to her and he said, "I like your pigtails. You look lost, do you need help?"

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice.

There was a boy standing in front of Alice and he just jumped out of nowhere, asking her something that made her hop. "Did I scare you? Sorry little girl... Do you need help to your classroom?" the boy asked.

Alice said in a quiet and shy voice, "Uh no... I'm just scared to go, that's all..."

"Hey! Do you have Miss Wish!?"

"Yea..."

"I do too! We can walk together!" the young boy said smiling.

Alice's eyes looked up and she nodded. "Come on! I'll even hold your hand! Like they all say! Always stick with a buddy!" the boy said trying to be smart and brave at the same time.

"My name's Alice..." Alice said in an even shyer voice.

"My name's Jasper," Jasper said grabbing Alice's hand.

Alice thinks she just made her first new best friend...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright! There it is! I hope you like it! Review and tell me if you want to read more! Please and thank you! :) ~Melly**


	2. The Goodest Bestest Friend Ever

**Thank you all for your nice comments and advice to make this story even better! I will continue! And also thanks to all who added this story to story alert! I will try my best to keep this story as awesome as possible! ~Melly**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Watch that pebble! There we go! Holy macoroni! What these kids bring in!" Jasper said guiding Alice.

He wanted to sound grownup. He didn't want to act like, you know, a 5 year old in front of a girl. He wanted to be grown-up! Mr. Whitlock always charmed Jasper's mother by being a grown man and taking charge. Jasper wanted to do the same. Finally he noticed a familiar door. He was nervous also but he couldn't show it. Not in front of Alice.

"Here we are my, uh, hold on I forget what you say nex- oh yea! Lady! Miss Wish's classroom..." Jasper said bowing to Alice.

Alice seemed to look creeped out. "Don't only parents do that?" she said quietly.

"Yes! They do it to show they're grown ups!"

Alice nodded. "My goal today is set," Alice said. She was starting to get use to Jasper and feel more comfortable around him, "My mom says I should always learn something new everyday. I learned what parents do to show they're grownup."

"They also do this..." and Jasper kissed Alice's hand quickly and swiftly.

"Does that show they're grownup too?" Alice asked in wonder.

"I guess. My dad does it to my mom all the time. So... It has to be!"

Jasper was smiling. Alice now knew she made her new friend.

"She think I'm grownup... Cool!" Jasper thought.

The door opened. "You two are late! On your first day!" Miss Wush said in a kidding voice. She giggled, "Come on in you two..."

Jasper and his new friend Alice, followed Miss Wush into the classroom. "So you two just pick a seat for now," Miss Wush said with a smile.

She went up to the front of the classroom and picked up a sheet a paper with writing on it. "Now! By the end of the day, children, you all will be in your assigned seats for the rest of the year!" Miss Wush said excitedly.

"Miss Wish looks old..." Jasper thought when he sat down next to Alice.

"What does 'assigned seats' mean, Jasper?" Alice asked Jasper as he sat down.

"Maybe we have to make a sign for our seats..."

"But what will our signs ssay!? I don't know how to write!"

"Me too! That's why my dad made me come to school!" Jasper said.

Alice nodded and agreement. "Now everybody stand up and go to the side of the classroom," Miss Wush said pointing to the windows.

Alice and Jasper did so, holding hands to make sure they wouldn't be separated from eachother. Alice was Jasper's newest buddy you know...

"I hope Jasper doesn't leave me..." Alice thought.

"Here is your seating chart. When I say your name, you will sit where I am pointing..." Miss Wush said.

Alice now knew what 'assigned seats' meant. Miss Wush pointed to the first seat, "Alice Brandon..."

Alice worried. She wanted to be with Jasper. "I hope she calls Jasper next..." Alice thought.

Alice walked over to her new seat and that's when Miss Wush pointed to the next seat. Before Aloce sat down, Miss Wush said, "Rosalie Cullen..."

"NO!" Alice screamed.

The room went quiet and Alice cried, "I-WANT TO BE-WITH JASPER!"

Tears rolled down thos rosey red cheeks. Miss Wush set her list down and squated down next to Alice, "Honey, what's wrong with sitting away from Jasper?"

Alice choked up the words, "Because, Jasper is my only fwiend..."

Miss Wush smiled and said, "Take a seat Alice..."

Alice sat down and cried some more. Miss Wush crossed out some things on her list and rewrote others. She pointed to the seat next to Alice and said, "Jasper Whitlock..."

Alice's eyes widened as Jasper came over and sat down next to her. "Hi Alice..." Jasper said smiling.

Alice felt happiness and relief come over her. Her smile took up her whole face as she hugged his tightly and said, "You're my goodest, bestest fwiend ever..."


	3. I'm Leaving! And I'm Taking Your Cookie!

So the year passed on, until it was time for the children to move on to first grade. Jasper and Alice stayed friends throughout the whole year and since Miss Wush loved her class so much that she got to move along with her students and teach them again.

Alice and Jasper went together on the first day of school (of course!) and walked in, only to see Miss Wush's happy face, greeting them again.

"So! What are we going to do today, Miss Wash?" Alice asked.

Alice was definatly more out of her shell now because she knew everyone and she had Jasper. That's all she wanted...

"We are going to do the name game again and then coloring and play time!" Miss Wush said with excitement.

"YAY!" Jasper and Alice celebrated.

They skipped inside the classroom.

The name game came after all the children put their backpacks and coats away. They all sat in a circle. "Alright Alice, you start since you're next to me. You know how the game goes. You pick a person you know and tell us how you know them and then they do the same. Go ahead honey...." Miss Wush said.

Alice's eyes went straight to Jasper. "I know Jasper because he's my best friend!" Alice exclaimed.

Jasper looked at a little girl with short brunette hair. "I know Bella because she's a good girl in the classroom."

Bella looked at Jasper and smiled. Jasper smiled back. Alice had a look of shock on her face. Bella continued the game while Jasper smiled at Alice but the smile on his face faded when Alice was pouting at him.

Later on, they each got to color and draw or play with some toys in the classroom.

Jasper decided to color and draw while Alice played with Bella with their Barbie dolls. "Look Bella! My Barbie's a vampire!" and she pretended that her Barbie bit Bella's Barbie in the neck.

Alice looked over at Jasper and gave him a pouty look again. Jasper lowered his head in shame and then turned back to the paper and pencil he was working with. "I know how to make Alice like me again!" Jasper said to himself.

Jasper picked up a green marker and on Alice's desk he wrote:

JASPER

And then he picked up a pink heart and drew a sloppy one of those too.

Then he picked up a blue marker and wrote:

ALISE

He liked what he wrote. He just knew it was going to make Alice happy and make her like him again! "What's this Mr. Whitlock?" Miss Wush said from behind Jasper.

Jasper turned around with a smile on his face. "It's for Alice! I want her to like me again!" Jasper said.

Miss Wush sighed and kneeled down to Jasper's level and looked him in the eye and said, "Jasper. You know that you don't write or draw on anything but the paper, right?"

Jasper bowed his head in shame once again and said, "I know Miss Wush..."

"As a result of your bad behavior. I will have to take your snack away today. And while everyone else is having a snack, you have to sit in the corner..." Miss Wush said.

"Ok Miss Wush..." Jasper said.

"In fact, it's snack time now. Go sit in the bad corner Jasper..." Miss Wush said pointing to the corner.

Jasper hung his head in shame as he walked to the corner. He sat in the little stool and looked behind him. It was oatmeal raisin, his favorite so he was really mad.

Then he saw Alice get one of the cookies. "Thank you Miss Wush," Alice said recieving the cookie.

"HEY THAT'S NO FAIR! HER NAME WAS ON THE DESK TOO!" Jasper exclaimed.

He got off his stool and ran over to Alice, taking the cookie out of her hands. Alice just was shocked. "Hey!" she said and then she hit him.

Just a little tap to you and me but a hit to someone like Jasper and then she turned his back to him. "FINE! I AM GOING TO LEAVE AND I AM TAKING YOUR COOKIE WITH ME!" Jasper screamed.

By this time. Miss Wush appeared and separated them as Jasper took a huge bite of the cookie and this Miss Wush took it away from him. "Alice, you go in the other corner for 5 minutes and Jasper, you get 10 because you didn't finish your first time out. And you two think about what you did..." Miss Wush said.

As they both walked to their corners, Alice said, "You're not my goodest, bestest friend anymore!"

Jasper responded, "That's fine!"

Alice looked over to Bella and said, "Bella! You're my newest goodest, bestest friend!"

And that was the end of that day.

That night, Jasper felt really bad about taking Alice's cookie. So he had another idea of making Alice like him again.

The next day, Alice walked in with Bella and talked and played with her as Jasper walked in a few minutes later. Alice pretended to ignore him as Jasper put his stuff away and took something out of his backpack and hid it behind his back.

He walked up to Alice and said, "Alice. I am really sorry about yesterday and I feel really bad about taking your cookie. So I got this from my mom's purse."

From his back is he pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Alice didn't even take the cookies. She just hugged him and tightly. "I am sorry too Jasper. You will always be my goodest, bestest friend..."


	4. Fifth Grade Graduation

**Hey there everyone! Melissa here! Sorry I haven't been on lately. I am on the swim team you see and we've had like late practices after school and then swim meets and all that stuff. Today, I finally got to finish this chapter and post it so thank you for your patience and I am going to say now that I am sorry for any future lateness. Please forgive me! Just keep sending good and encouraging reviews to get me writing more and posting sooner! It helps!**

**Anyway, about this chapter:**

**Something so sad happens that when I was typing this chapter, I was crying as I imagined the scene in my head so read and be prepared with tissues! **

**Review, comment, please read!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the years went by, Alice and Jasper's friendship grew even bigger. After their third grade year, Miss Wush retired but she still went to every event that her students had. "You have to come Miss Wush," Alice said washing dishes with her, "It's our fifth grade graduation!"

"Of course I am going to come Alice. You and Jasper are like my children. I will make everything..." Miss Wush responded.

Jasper and Alice did chores for a little extra cash for Miss Wush, since they loved her like a second mother themselves. At the moment, Alice was washing dishes with Miss Wush and Jasper was out back, cleaning the pool. "Great! Will you still come to our middle school concerts?" Alice asked curiously.

Miss Wush smiled at Alice and said, "Of course Alice. Your my children, remember?"

Alice smiled back.

Then they heard a SPLASH out back. Miss Wush looked out her back window by the sink while Alice attempted to look because she was too short. No sign of Jasper until bubbles came rising up in the pool, Jasper's head following afterwards. "Jasper, are you all right?" Miss Wush asked.

"Yea! Just fell in the pool again!" Jasper said.

"Fell in the pool again?" Alice asked.

Miss Wush smiled and nodded. "You know Miss Wush. I heard a quote by Mark Twain today that I think will describe you very well..." Alice said.

Miss Wush always liked Alice's quotes and was even more happy that Alice was willing to share them with her. You see, there is something else that Miss Wush wasn't willing to share with most of everyone.

Back when they were on a family vacation, the kids just going to college, the Wush family were in a car accident. All of them died except _Mrs. _Wush as we commonly know. She didn't want anybody to know so she changed it to _Miss _Wush keeping the memory of her husband and two children, a son and daughter, twins, in memory within herself. That's how she got into teaching. She went to college and decided to teach children, not only keeping herself sane but also knowing she had a purpose in this world and that's why God let her survive. Knowing that someone liked her in such a way that Alice and Jasper did, made her will to live even stronger.

"What is the quote by Mark Twain Alice?" Miss Wush asked.

"_Wrinkles only indicate where smiles have been..._" Alice said.

And from that moment forward, that was Miss Wush's favorite quote. "I love it Alice..." she said.

So the weekend came. And on Saturday was the graduation. Miss Wush actually came an hour early just so she could get the "perfect" seat which ended up being right in dead center in the fron row in the center section. She didn't feel good but how could she miss this? It would just break Alice and Jasper's hearts if she wasn't there.

Alice peeked inside the auditorium about half an hour after Miss Wush found the perfect seat. The whole auditorium was filled and there were still people coming in. Alice's class had 300 kids in it, what did you expect?

Half an hour after that, the fifth grade class came in, one by one in a line to get on the steps to the stage. They sung a song and Alice and Jasper had a solo. Alice went up to the microphone and sung her part:

_When we pass on_

_We'll sing this song_

_We'll always remember_

_The love you passed on._

And then it was Jasper's turn:

_To all of you teachers _

_You're always our friends_

_And we'll always remember you_

_Till the very end._

And then together they sung:

_So now we must say_

_Our farewells, we won't lie_

_We will miss you all_

_It's time to say bye. _

Then they backed up against their class, singing the rest of the song. Then right after the song, they worst possible thing happened.

Miss Wush was clapping and oh! She was so proud! But that cough! Oh that cough! She started and this time, she couldn't stop. People that were in behind her started patting her on the back and saying, "Are you alright?"

Even the music teacher came over and asked what was going on. The class teachers were calming the kids down, all worrying about Miss Wush who was coughing up blood now. Luckly, the kids didn't see.

"Alice, do you think Miss Wush is ok?" Jasper asked anxiously.

Alice has fear on her face. She knew Miss Wush was coughing but never this bad. Then it happened all too quickly.

Miss Wush fell to the ground. "SOMEONE CALL 911!" the music teacher yelled.

"Already did! They're on their way!" a parent from the crowd said.

Then the principal came in front of the worrying crowd. "Parents and guardians! I would like you all to bring your child home if you can! If not, please escort them outside. We have an emergency on our hands if you haven't figured that out yet! Please! Come to the front and get your child!"

Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock and Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were the first to go up front. "Poor Miss Wush! I hope she's all right!" Alice said, practically crying now.

Jasper cuddled Alice in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. If you looked in his eyes, he too was crying inside but he was a man, he shouldn't cry out loud. Not even if your only 10 years old.

"Alice... Jasper... Please send them this way..." Miss Wush cried to the music teacher.

"Allison, I don't think they should see you like-"

"Go! Please!" Miss Wush said.

The music teacher nodded and went to fetch Alice and Jasper.

"Mr and Mrs. Whitlock. Mr and Mrs. Brandon. I am sorry but Miss Wush would like to see your children for a moment, if I have your permission..." the music teacher said.

They all agreed and led Alice and Jasper to Miss Wush who was lying in the floor. "Alice, Jasper, is that you?" she asked.

Alice sat down on the floor along side Miss Wush and Jasper sat beside Alice. "Miss Wush. Are you all right?" Alice said crying.

Miss Wush smiled and wiped the tear running down Alice's cheek, "Don't cry over me sweetie. I will be all right soon enough..."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked with sorrow.

"When I see my family... They have been waiting for me a long time now..."

Alice sobbed, "Oh don't leave Miss Wush!" grabbing her hand in both of hers.

"It's my time Alice. I just want to let you know that you two were like my children in so many ways. And I want to thank you for that. Alice... Jasper... I will remember you always..." Miss Wush said smiling.

"PLEASE! DON'T DIE MISS WUSH!" Alice cried.

"I can see them Alice. It's time. I loved you both..."

And she was gone.


	5. The Funeral

**Hey everyone! I decided to type this chapter right after the forth so I at least get two chapters in before I am late (if I am) again! Once again, tissues ready! I cried writing this one too!**

**Enjoy and leave reviews!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The funeral was to be held on July 10th.

_Allison Lynn Wush, age 75, died of a blood clot in the brain on July 1st as a cause of her brain tumor. She passed on along side Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Charles Whitlock and their parents at Hale Elementary School at 8:10 pm._

_Allison had a family who tragically passed away 30 years ago but she stilll loved her students just as much as her family itself._

_Allison taught for 26 years as a early education teacher at Hale Elementary School and earned and deserved just as much respect that she died with._

_The viewing hours are July 9th at 2:00 and 6:00 pm at Forks Funeral Home._

_She will be missed. And the funeral is to be held on July 10th at 2:00 pm at Forks Funeral Home to anybody who knew her and loved her._

"I can't believe she died... And I had no idea!" Alice said breaking down into Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper and Alice were asked to say a few words at Miss Wush's funeral the following day. But they stayed there for both viewing hours the whole time. Greeting people and meeting teachers and friends. Mrs. Brandon rushed over to Alice and kneeled down beside her. "Alice. She loved you and Jasper very much. And she will always be right here," Mrs. Brandon said holding Alice's hand to her chest.

She let go of Alice's hand and pointed to her own heart. "Right here?" Alice said through rosey red cheeks.

"Right here."

"Don't worry Alice. I will be here for you also..." Jasper said wrapping his arm around her.

"You miss her too. Don't you Jasper?" Alice asked turning to Jasper.

Jasper wiped his eye before the year could come out and nodded at Alice. They hugged and then the viewing hours were over for the day.

The next day, Alice and Jasper came with their speech, they're parents right beside them the whole way. As they sat down in the front row, Miss Wush's sister, came shuffling down the isle beside the chairs and sat down next to Alice. She was Miss Wush's older sister actually. "I never thought she would pass on before me..." the sister said.

Alice looked at Miss Wush's sister and the sister just kept staring at her sister's body. "She was always the active healthy one while I was the one with the asthma and allergies. And let's not forget that I had the chicken pox twice... She only had it once..."

A tear was streaming down her cheek. "What is your name?" Alice asked.

"Denise Sera. I am Allison's older sister. And you are?" Denise said looking at Alice and offering her hand to shake.

"Alice. Alice Brandon," Alice said loosely shaking Denise's hand.

"So you were by my sister when she died?" Denise asked.

Alice nodded with a tear down her cheek. "Yes."

"Thank you..." Denise said, "For letting her have a family besides me."

"Who was that? I didn't do that? Did I?" Alice asked wiping her tear.

Jasper was conforting her by now. "You did Alice. You and Jasper. _You _two were her family..." Denise said.

Alice had no idea.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" the priest asked.

Denise smiled at Alice and focused her attention on the priest along with Alice and Jasper and the rest of the people there. The priest started his words and Alice and Jasper listened, learning new things they never knew about Miss Wush. Like how she served in the Vietnam War and how she was the president of the local American Red Cross for 10 years before her family died. Then the priest said, "And now Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Charles Whitlock have a few words to say about Allison Lynn Wush."

Alice, Jasper, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock and Mr. and Mrs. Brandon walked up to the podium. "Hi everyone. I'm Alice," Alice said in the microphone.

"And I'm Jasper," Jasper said next to Alice.

"We both have a few words to say," Alice said wiping more tears.

Jasper started, "As students we knew Miss Wush as, well, you know, Miss Wush. But outside of the classroom, we knew her as a second mother..."

Alice put the microphone toward her, "And to a lot of you, an aunt, mother, sister," Alice looked at Denise, "And most likely, friend..."

"Most of us probably didn't know that Miss Wush's family died in a car accident 30 years ago. We didn't but to her, we were all a family. No matter how small..." Jasper said.

"We love you Miss Wush. None of us will ever forget you..." Alice said now breaking into tears now.

And together, Jasper and Alice said, "We love you Miss Wush. You will be greatly missed."

They walked back to their seats. As Alice sat down, she noticed Denise was crying hard. Denise immediatly turned to Alice and whispered, "That was beautiful Alice. Thank you so much... I know for certain she's in a better place now and she didn't die sad...."

Alice smiled and they hugged, knowing that same thing together.

The priest said the last of the funeral, everyone said their good byes and they headed off to the cementary where everyone was invited. Putting the coffin in the ground was the last they saw of Allison Lynn Wush.


	6. Surviving High School

**Hey everyone! I couldn't go to sleep and I was bored so I decided to write yet another chapter! YAY! I hope you like this one and I promise it's not as sad as the last two ones. I promise!**

**Review, comment, enjoy!**

**Melissa**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. I think we would all agree that Miss Wush's death was very, very tragic. But just like Alice and Jasper and everyone else who loved her, we must move on.

They survived through middle school (or juinor high as some call it) and eventually graduated from there also.

And then High School.

Forks High School. Home of the Spartans.

Alice was very excited. She had grown into quite the young woman and so did Jasper turning into quite the young man but he also didn't get new clothes like Alice either. He got handy downs from his older siblings and Jasper was so nice to his parents. He thought, _"I could NOT have clothes at all. I could NOT have shelter at all. I could BE on the streets as a hobo. But no. I have my family..."_

And Alice of course but he didn't know that... Yet...

Jasper was constantly picked on but he tried not to let Alice know. He knew Alice wouldn't have friends if he told her who did the tricks on him to her. He wanted her to be happy. That's all that mattered.

So, as every senior before them have said, high school flew until the year where they became seniors. Ah, yes, seniors... Good times... Until Alice walked into school one day.

She went to go pick up Jasper and walk to school with him but the problem was, his father said, "His other friends picked him up and took him to school..."

Alice didn't know he had any other friends. But that was nice that he did. He can finally fit in here at this cliquish school. Then as she walked to school, her phone beeped, indicating she had a text message. As she took the phone out, she heard sirens behind her.

Alice looked behind her, looking at the fire truck and ambulence heading and turning at the school. She didn't even bother reading the text message, she wanted to find out if Jasper was all right.

As she rushed past the boys, all trying to flirt with her, and their girlfriends, punching them and giving Alice dirty looks, she noticed they were by the flag pole. Alice looked up and she gasped.

About half way up the pole was Jasper and he was hung by his underwear, his sweater vest being the only thing that wasn't making him fall as that was also attached. Her phone beeped again letting Alice know that she still had a text message she still had to check. "Hey Alice!" a boy named Jack White said behind Alice.

Alice was still staring up at Jasper who now saw her as Alice ignored Jack. "Hey Alice," Jack said smuggly as he reached her.

Alice didn't even look at him and said, "How many times do I need to tell you Jack? I don't want to go out with you."

Jack was the most popular boy in the school. Football quarterback on one of the most talented high school teams in the state. "Why not!? We'd be a good couple, you and me. Just get this nerd out of the picture..." Jack said.

Alice turned around feriously, "Did you do this!?" she demanded.

Jack started turning red with embarassment, "Well yea but I thought it'd be funny!"

"Well guess what Jack? It's not! Don't ever speak to me again!" and she turned around looking back up at Jasper.

The fire truck was getting him down now. "Jasper! Are you ok!?" she yelled with her hands cupped.

Jasper looked down at Alice in pain and sorrow. He mouthed, "I'm sorry," to her.

Alice was confused. Why was he sorry? He was the victim, not the bully. She checked her phone. The message was from Jasper saying, "Don't come to school for another 10 minutes please..."

Jasper was released from the hospital a few hours later and Alice visited him at home immediatly after school. Mr. Whitlock was explained never to trust Jack and his friends again. "Are you sure you're ok Jasper? I don't want you hurt anymore..." Alice asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Alice! I didn't want you seeing me that way..." Jasper said avoiding eye contact with Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being picked on?" Alice asked, "You're my friend Jasper. I want you to be all righ-"

"I'M FINE! OK!?" Jasper yelled standing up from the couch.

Alice looked at Jasper in confusion and pain at the same time. Jasper just sighed. "Alice... I want you to stop hanging around me so much and start hanging around with other people..." Jasper said, "I don't want you to worry about me all the time..."

"But Jasper. We've been friends since Kindergarten. Of course I am going to car-"

"I can take care of myself! Ok!?" Jasper exclaimed.

He didn't want to yell at her but it was the only way to show he cared and to get her to understand that she needed to be happy without him. That's all he wanted was her happiness and well being. "Oh yea!? Well how do you explain this morning!? HUH!? I CARE ABOUT YOU JASPER! I-"

"YOU WHAT!? HUH!? YOU WANT TO PROTECT ME!? WELL SORRY BUT I DON'T THINK THAT'S YOUR JOB!" Jasper yelled.

Jasper turned away and Alice turned also. "We haven't fought like this since first grade. Not even this bad..." Alice said sadly.

Jasper turned toward Alice who was now crying softly. "Alice. Please don't cry." He sat her on the couch.

"Look. I know you care. But I want you to have other friends besides me. Get a boyfriend! I am sure there are tons of guys who want to go out with you! You just can't be my mother all the time." Jasper said, "You just have to be my goodest, bestest friend..."

Alice looked at Jasper, her mascara slightly smudged. They hugged. "You will always be my goodest, bestest friend Jasper," Alice said letting go of him, "And I promise to have a more social life if you stop getting into trouble. Deal?" Alice said putting out her hand for him to shake.

"Deal," Jasper said shaking Alice's hand.

So the deal was made. Alice decided she would accept one of the boys requests to go out with her and see if he would hang out with Jasper. Getting Jasper a new friend is what Jasper needed, Alice thought.

The next day at school, Alice opened her locker to find a folded piece of sketching paper fall out.


	7. The Mysterious Note

Alice bent down and picked up the piece of paper. She looked at the front while it was folded.

~*Alice*~

She looked at it curiously. What was it? It was obviously for her but for what? She opened it up. In very fine script, with detailed hearts and stars all over the page, it said:

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy,

Just trying to get by.

Then he found just an ordinary girl.

She was beautiful,

He couldn't lie.

When he asked if she would come along,

She gently took his hand.

And he swore that, that ordinary girl

Was an angel from Heaven.

~*J.W.*~

It was beautiful. It touched her heart in a way she's never felt before. But who was J.W.? She had no idea but whoever it was liked her. _"No. I can't go out with this guy. But I did make Jasper a promise..." _Alice thought.

She did make Jasper a promise and she had to keep to it and whoever wrote this note was giving her a head start. So her first step was to see all the J.W.'s in the school.

That day at the lunch time, Alice went to the library and check the yearbooks from last year, middle school and high school. J.W. was obviously initials to someone's name. Alice looked through all the grades and found three people with the initials J.W.

Jasper Whitlock

James Welch

Jack White

She looked and studied the names. Jasper? No, he's the one who was encouraging her to get a boyfriend and not worry about him and also, they were just friends. Just friends...

James? Possibly. He did get great grades in English and some of his work has been in the school newspaper. He's good. He could be the mysterious J.W.

And Jack... It could be him seeing as he's been wanting to go out with her for the longest time now except he was so dum that there was no way he could write a note this good. So it had to be...

James Welch.

Alice decided to confront him. Tell him that she recieved the note and she would like to go out with him. Who knows? Maybe she'll like him back...

That night, she looked up James's number in the phone book and picked up the phone. She took a deep breath and then dialed the number.

Earlier, when Alice showed Jasper the note and told him that she figured it was James Welch. Jasper was happpy for her but Alice could see some pain behind her eyes.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hi, is this James?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?" James asked politely.

Alice was immediatly drawn in to his voice. "This is Alice Brandon. Um... How do I start this?" she thought, "I kind of found your note today in my locker..."

There was silence for a while when James said, "You found it?"

Alice smiled, knowing that she made the right choice calling him. "Yea! It was very beautiful work. I liked it a lot..." Alice said.

"I'm glad you did..." James said smuggly on the other end.

"So um... Do you want to...uh..."

"Go out?"

Alice was shocked. She nodded excitedly when she noticed she was talking on the phone, she had to talk. "Y-Yes. That would be wonderful..."

"How about 7 on Saturday. Meet me by the woods?" James said.

"S-Sure. See you there," Alice said.

"Bye Alice..."

"Bye James," and he hung up.

Alice couldn't believe it. Her first boyfriend and for that matter, one that actually cared for her. She couldn't wait to tell Jasper...


	8. The Perfect Dress

Alice went over to Jasper's house the next morning. It was the weekend and Jasper would be sleeping in but Alice's excitement was too much. She had to tell him that she made her promise to him.

She knocked on the door. "Who is it!?" an annoyed voice yelled.

"Jasper! It's me Alice!" Alice yelled back, "I got something to tell you! It's about the letter!"  
Alice then heard a huge THUMP and then Jasper running down the stairs to answer the door. The door opened. Casually yet somehow excitedly, Jasper asked, "What about the letter?"

Alice stared at Jasper for a moment. He was wearing striped pajama bottoms which were obviously too short for him, moccasin slippers that were too big, his hair messed up and he was topless. She didn't know he had such a body under all those handi-downs. "Alice?"

Alice snapped out of her trance and then remembered what she came here for. "You remember how I thought that the letter was from James Welch?" Alice asked as Jasper sat down next to her on the porch.

"Yea. I do. Is it from him?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Yes! It is from him! And we're going out now! Isn't that great!?" Alice asked excitedly.

Jasper looked shocked but Alice went into her own daydream. "He's so handsome and poetic..." she said.

Jasper mumbled something under his breath. "What?" Alice asked.

Jasper sighed deeply. "Alice," he said, "I don't think-" he sighed again, "I don't think-"

"You don't think what Jasper?" Alice asked curiously.

Jasper smiled and said, "I don't think you should go out in an old dress. I think we should go out and but a new one..."

Alice smiled. So glad that he understood. As a result she hugged him and he hugged back, gently, trying not to hurt her. "So when do you want to go?" Jasper asked letting go of Alice.

"Whenever you're ready..." Alice said and she scooted him off inside so he could get dressed.

"What do you think about this one?" Alice asked stepping out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a blue dress with a slight sparkle in it, mini skirt and tank top. "I think it looks great!" Jasper said.

"Aw! You're just saying that..." Alice said closing the door to the dressing room.

Jasper liked Alice in everything she tried on today.

Alice stepped out and put the blue dress on the unwanted rack. "I think that one made my butt look big. Let's look for another..." Alice said walking out into Burlington Coat Factory.

Jasper just nodded and followed Alice. They were looking at the clearance rack but didn't find anything. Then, Alice turned around...

Sitting in the newer section was a red dress, tight on the top, pedel leaf sleeves and layers of short flowing skirts. "That's it!" Alice said excitedly and she took it off the rack. "Ugh! $50! I can't afford this!" Alice exclaimed.

She looked sad and disappointed. "I'll pay for it," Jasper said.

"But Jasper. No offense but you don't have that much money. I don't want to take any of-"

Jasper pulled out his wallet and pulled out a check book. "I have a checking account. I save money in it," Jasper said and then he whispered, "Just don't tell anybody. Ok?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "I promise I'll pay you back! I promise!" and she ran off into the dressing room.


	9. First Date

Alice was nervous. She has never been on a date before and she thought she wasn't ready. She met James by the woods that night and couldn't wait to see how he was dressed. "Hey Alice..." James said behind her.

Alice spun on her heel and saw James standing by a tree in the woods. He walked up to her and said, "You look nice..."

"Thanks..." Alice said blushing.

"I got a dinner for us at Gusseppes. I hope you don't mind," James said holding up a reservation ticket.

He was in a tight black T-shirt, black real leather jacket and nice jeans. His long blonde hair was back in a pony-tail. Alice got excited about this. She's only been to Gusseppes once in her life and she loved it. They had good food for a decent price. Problem was, you had to get a reservation to get in and that was hard seeing as business and food was so good. "How did you get reservations on such short notice!?" Alice exclaimed.

"My-uh-parents actually had this reserved for a while. They wanted me to-uh- take them and let me have a good date with someone who's having her first...." James said slyly.

Alice couldn't help but be attacted by his voice. "Yea! Sure! I don't mind at all! It's going to be under your parents names, right?" Alice asked.

James nodded and led Alice to his car.

As they were driving to the restaurant, Alice noticed that her lipgloss was fading so she reached into her purse to look for the one that she carried around with her everywhere. Then something fell onto her lap.

Without James even noticing and focusing on the road, Alice opened up the folded piece of sketch paper. Again, on the front there was:

~*Alice*~

But when she opened it up, she found not the same poem she got befor, but a different and sweeter one. It said:

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted my up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me...

Alice almost had a tear in her eye. James noticed what she was reading and said, "You like it?"

Alice faced him and nodded and said, "Thank you so much James. I really like these poems. Are you thinking of taking any literature classes for college?"

"Actually, I don't know yet. I have an idea what I want to do..." James said grinning.

"And what is that?" Alice asked curiously.

James paused the moment and then said, "So, what do you like at Gusseppes?"

Alice was disappointed. She thought James loved her enough to share anything with her. She thought that's what he meant throught the notes. _"Don't rush him, Alice. Wait and let it come. He'll tell you more about himself eventually..."_ Alice though to herself.

They finally reached their destination, ate and went to the woods once more, where James led her into the middle. They layed down and looked at the stars. "James," Alice said.

"Yea?" James responded.

She turned on her side and said, "I think I love you James..."

He kept looking at the stars and said, "Oh, I love you too Alice."

Alice felt a little disappointed that he didn't look at her but like she said before, _patience..._

She thought of ways to continue the conversation. They barely talked all night. "I mean, your poems are beautiful. Only a genius can write something like that...."

James took a deep sigh and sat up, "Oh! Look at the time! Your pap's probably going to wonder where you are soon. Let's go home Alice..." he said smiling at her.

She smiled uneasily back.

This wasn't the first date she was planning it to be.


	10. Meeting For The First, Maybe Second Time

Alice went to school the next day with James. She had to make a good impression that she was taken now and all for Jasper.

They did a quick kiss goodbye and Alice left for her first period class. There she met Jasper outside the classroom, dressed in khaki pants, a button up work shirt with a brand new sweater vest over it. His hair was greased back and he looked nice and not nerdy. "Wow! Jasper! What's with the new threads?" she leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I thought you weren't spending of your savings account for things like this..."

"Oh. Well Alice. I kind of wanted to tell you why I am dressed this way," Jasper said.

Alice smiled curiously, letting Jasper know that she was listening. "I got a girlfriend..." Jasper said.

"Oh Jasper! I'm so happy for you! When did you meet her!?" Alice said excitedly.

"Last night at the poem readings at the book store. She was sitting in the corner all by herself and so I thought I would go over there and keep her company. It went up from there..." Jasper said.

"Oh that's wonderful Jasper! But why the new threads?"

"Well, I thought she wouldn't like seeing me in old, nasty hani-downs all the time so I went out and bought a new wardrobe basically. Do you think she'll like it?" Jasper asked walking into the classroom with Alice.

"Of course! Who wouldn't!? I bet all the girls are falling over you now!"

They both laughed and took their seats.

After class, Jasper ran off and said, "I got to go meet Maria! Why don't you come with me and meet her!?"

Alice followed and Jasper finally met a girl with long straight black hair. She almost looked spanish. "Alice, this is Maria. Well, she's my girlfriend and Maria, this is Alice. The girl I was telling you about last night. She's my best friend since Kindergarten," Jasper said.

They two girls shook hands but Alice noticed that the instant she touched Maria's hand, it was ice cold, maybe even colder. "Nice to meet you. Jasper talks all about you..." Maria said.

Alice was unsure of Maria. "Nice to meet you too..." she said faking it.

"I'm glad you two got to meet. You know Alice, I haven't met James yet. How about we do a double date after school?" Jasper asked.

Alice didn't even think twice when she said, "Sure!"

For some reason Alice felt jealous. Maybe it was because Maria was prettier then her? Or maybe because Maria would be a better "friend" than Alice? Who knows, either way, Alice was jealous.

She met up with James after all her classes. "Hey there Ali. What's up?" James asked noticing Alice walking his way.

"You want to go on a double date with my friend and his girlfriend?" Alice asked quickly.

"Sure. I would love to meet them. Where at?" James asked.

His friends, VIctoria and Laurent as Alice figured out, was giggling and chuckling behind James.

James quickly turned around and said, "Shut up!" and then turned back to Alice, "Let's go somewhere private..."

Alice agreed and James led her to a janitor's closet. "Like I asked before those two were being rude, where at?"

"I don't know. I do know that Jasper wants us to meet by the woods. Is that ok?" Alice asked.

"Sure Ali. I like those woods."

As they approached the woods. There was Jasper and Maria making out behind a tree. Not noticing that Alice or James was coming yet, Jasper pushed Maria away and said, "I don't feel comfortable doing this with you yet. Infact, I don't feel comfortable doing it at all. We just met yesterday Maria. I don't want to take things too fast," Jasper said.

Maria let him go from the tree. "Alright Jaspie, whatever pleases you!" she said in a high pitched, babyish and somehow sexy voice. This made Alice's ears steam and yet, she still didn't know why.

"Oh! Alice! I can explai-" Jasper was cut off.

"Oh no worries Jasper!" Alice said faking her happiness once again, "She's your girlfriend. You two go nicely with eachother!"

She faked a smile and Jasper believed it but Maria just gave Alice a stern look. There was a moment of akward silence when Alice said, "Jasper, this is James. James, this is Jasper."

"Nice to finally meet you. Alice says you two have been friends since Kindergaten?" James asked.

"Yes and this is Maria. Maria, James," Jasper said scooting Maria towards James.

"Oh, we already know eachother," James said smiling.

"You do?" Jasper and Alice asked confused and at the same time.

"Yes, we use to date eachother ourselves. Funny, how our new lovers brought us together again..." Maria said.

"Yea, funny," James said.

They stared at eachother for a while.

"Hey, can we go to the mall and eat?" Alice asked generally.

"Sure," James said looking toward Alice and walking to her.

He wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders and walked her to his car. Maria just took Jasper's hand and held it, swinging it slightly as they walked to Jasper's beat up truck.

They headed to the mall.


	11. Double Date? Maybe Not

**Hey guys, fans, readers! Thanks for being patient about getting a new chapter up! Swimming season just got over with and bowling is starting soon! So it's been very confusing and busy. Once again thank you! I was going to write this message in chapter ten but I forgot. LOL! Here it is! LOL! Anyway. I hoped you like chapter ten and enjoy this chapter as well. Who knows, maybe something special will happen.... Maybe another note?**

**Keep reading and enjoy!**

**Melissa =D**

* * *

Alice drove in James's car to the mall. It was 4 pm and all Alice kept thinking about was Jasper and Maria... together...

"We're here," James said pulling into a parking space.

Alice broke back into reality and James opened the door for Alice. He got there really fast and Alice didn't know how.

Jasper parked close by and they walked into the mall together, as two couples going on a double date, which is what they were doing... Yea....

Anywho, they all decided to walk into Friendlys and eat. "You two have something. We'll just sit here and talk," James said.

"Aren't you hungry?" Alice asked.

"Yea but we don't eat in public," Maria said.

"O...K..." Jasper said confused.

"We'll eat and we'll catch up with you two later I guess. FYE?" James asked.

"Sure. Bye James," and Alice gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye Jaspie..." Maria said giving Jasper a little longer smooch on the lips.

Alice's ears steamed once again.

Jasper and Alice walked into Friendly's and ordered their food. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back Jaspie- I mean Jasper!" Alice said getting up.

She quickly ran to the bathroom.

She didn't even go, she was just checking her makeup in the mirror and then walked out back to the table. "Sorry about that Jasper. I didn't mean-" Alice was interupted this time.

"It's ok 'Ali'," he chuckled a bit, "Maria rubs off on everyone."

"A little too much," Alice mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Jasper said.

"Nothing. They just gave me a little too much chocolate on my sundae, that's all..." Alice said covering her story up.

_Whew!_ Alice thought. _That was close! _

Alice dropped her handbag on the way out of the restaurant, spilling everything, including another piece of folded up scrap paper. As always, the front had:

~*Alice*~

And then inside there was a different poem. "Oh! James left me another poem!" Alice said.

She liked it when James wrote poems, they made her feel special and wanted. This poem said:

I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray

To be only yours

I know now

Your my only hope.

~J.W.

"He doesn't have to put J.W. down anymore. I know who he is..." Alice said.

"Maybe it's his signature. Just incase you loose it and someone else finds it, they won't be discovered..." Jasper said immediatly.

"Good idea..." Alice said folding the piece of paper back up and sticking it on the pocket of her purse that she put the previous two poems. "Let's go meet them at FYE they said?"

Jasper nodded and they walked there together.

As they arrived, James and Maria were walking out together and James said, "Hey Ali! Did you enjoy your meal?"

Maria ran to Jasper and said, "Did you enjoy yours Jaspie?"

"Yea, I did," Alice said looking at Maria.

Maria gave Jasper another big smooch. James kissed Alice on the cheek. "Yes, Maria. I did," Jasper said.

"I have to get home Ali. Do you need a ride home?" James said.

"Uh, no. I am getting a ride with Jasper. We're doing homework together tonight," Alice said looking at Jasper with a plead of help on her face.

"Yea. We are, "Jasper said quickly," Maria, do you think you can get a ride with James?"

Maria sighed and said, "Sure Jaspie. Just be careful, OK?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'm with Alice, she'll protect me," Jasper said giving Alice a wink.

Alice smiled back and laughed.

As Maria and James walked away, Maria turned around while walking and said, "I miss you already Jaspie!"

Maria waved, James waved and Jasper and Alice waved back.

They walked to Jasper's truck and Jasper drove them to Alice's house.


	12. Accidental Kiss

Jasper pulled into the driveway to Alice's house. They walked in and Jasper plumped himself on the soft sofa, dropping his backpack in front of the door. Alice walked into the living room with him and dropped her book bag on the ground. Jasper got his books out before he dropped his and Alice searched through her bag to get what she needed.

"So, math and english, right?" Jasper said seaching through this folder.

Trying not to stare at him, Alice said, "Yea. I left off on question 10. Where did you leave off?"

"Same," Jasper said.

They worked on their homework, trying to avoid looking at eachother. They wanted to stare at eachother and none of them knew why. Finally, they were done with their homework. Jasper went to the door and Alice followed.

Now what happened next was probably the most magical and best moment in Alice's life. Maybe Jasper's also. But it was by total accident.

Jasper stood in front of the door, ready to pick up his backpack and then turned around saying, "Thanks for inviting me over Alice, it was very-"

He was interupted when Alice tripped over his backpack and he panicked so he scooped down to catch her and held her in his arms but the thing was, he caught her in a special way but remember, by accident.

They're lips met. And Alice was shocked at first, as was Jasper but then they closed their eyes and felt it. They felt everything that had developed over the years, compassion, loyalty, respect, honesty and most importantly, love...

Alice realized that she was kissing Jasper! _I'm cheating on James as I do this!_ Alice thought to herself and she pulled herself away. She looked Jasper in the eyes deeply, with confusment. "I am so-sorry!" Jasper said.

Alice just stared at him with more confusment. "I am... sorry... I shouldn't have done that..." Jasper said and he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, Alice still standing there.

What just happened? She just kissed Jasper, (by total accident mind you) and if James, no, _Maria_ found out, she was in deep shit.

She walked to the living room and packed up her stuff, headed upstairs and went to bed.

Jasper drove home quickly. "Why did I just do that!? She had a boyfriend! I have a girlfriend! What was I thinking!? She's probably better off with James anyway..." he said talking to himself and smacking himself in the head once in a while.

The next day. Alice and Jasper felt the same way. They wanted to talk to eachother, tell eachother how sorry they were but they were unsure on how the other would react and worse.

They were afraid if talking to one another would ruin their friendship but none of them knew what the other was thinking so they avoided eachother.

Alice went to her locker and she found a folded up piece of paper in her locker once more. She looked at the hand-writing, thinking, "_Thank God! I could use one of Jame's poems right now,_" and opened it up. When she read it, something hit her inside, and it hit her hard.


	13. What Is Going On?

**Omg! Thanks for all the comments guys! I got a whole bunch right after I posted these three chapter today and not only does that mean I am doing a good job but it also means I am making you guys enjoy yourselves by reading it. I loved them and it made me want to write more! So thank you again! A lot of you are waiting for this moment, am I wrong? A lot of you were saying, "I think it's Jasper that's writing the poems," (which are really some of my favorite song lyrics by the way. Thank you Vanessa Carlton, Celine Dion and Mandy Moore and big thanks to Jonas Brothers for giving the name of this story!) and maybe you're right, maybe your're wrong. Just keep reading and find out! =D**

**In this chapter, you will find out what suddenly hit Alice in the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Melissa**

* * *

Alice read the note again, making sure that she didn't take the hit the wrong way. It said:

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's all right

When you're here by my side

When I hold you in my arms

I know that it's forever

And I got to let you know

That I won't let you go

When you look me in the eyes

~J.W.

She couldn't believe it. This whole time she thought wrong about these poems. She thought she knew but she didn't. It wasn't James, it was...

Jasper...

She knew she had to talk to him now. But she first had to find James and dump him for lying to her, saying that he wrote the notes when Jasper really did. Taking credit for Jasper's love.

She met James in her next class. "James! I want to talk to you!" Alice said furiously.

The whole classroom turned to look. "What's wrong Ali?" James asked.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again!" Alice demanded, "I know who _really _wrote these poems James and it sure as hell not you!"

James smiled. "I knew you would figure it out Alice. Meet me by the woods after school and I will explain everything..."

Alice hesitated but she wanted to give James a chance. Everybody deserved one in her point of view. "All right..." Alice said, "But I am going to talk to Jasper next. Tell him all about this and give my greatest apoloigies-"

"No! Just let me explain myself before you talk to him. All right?" James said giving a sheepish smile.

Alice sighed, "Fine! But you better give a good explanation!" and she stomped to her seat.

The thought of James disgusted Alice. She couldn't believe a jerk like that would do such a thing! What was he, demonic or something? Who cares. She had to talk to Jasper as quickly as possible.

She couldn't wait until after school. That way she could talk to James, find Jasper and apologize greatly for her mistake. UGH!

Jasper got a note passed over from Maria in math class. It said:

Hey there Jaspie. Why don't you meet me in the woods today? I know you feel comfortable this time...

Love you!

Maria

Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed. Why did he even talk to her that night? She was annoying and well... He loved Alice. Love had developed so much over the years toward her that Jasper couldn't help but show his feelings for her. And through that, he wrote poems for her with just the initials ~J.W.

That night when he met Maria, he was actually listening a_nd_ reading his poems. Including the ones that he wrote for her... for that wonderful beauty he met in Kindergaten... for the one that was with him all the way through everything and everyone...

His angel from heaven, his only hope, the one that loved him so much that she was everything to him and the one who looked him in the eyes and never wanted to let go.

_Alice..._

It was the best music in the world that sang in his ears whenever her heard it or thought about it.

_BRIIIIINGGGG! BRIIIINGGGG!_

The school bll rang. 40 minutes went by so fast and Maria was calling for his attention. "You ready Jaspie?" she asked as they walked out the door.

"Maria... We have to talk..." Jasper said leading her out of the school.

They went into the woods and Maria pushed Jasper against a huge tree. "Maria! What are you doing!?"

"What am I doing!? I know you're ready Jasper. To be with me.... Forever...." Maria said.

Jasper struggled to get out of Maria's clench.

Alice walked probably the oppisite way that Maria and Jasper did and met James by a tree. "All right. Explain yourself. Why did you take Jasper's poem as your own?" Alice said stubbornly.

James just smiled and chuckled. "You haven't figured it out Alice? I thought you were smarter than that..."

"What are you talking about James?" but then she gasped when she saw James eyes turn red.

"I only took that wimp's credit so I could have a decent meal..."


	14. First Bite, Last Bite

**Hey everyone! I am so into this! Enjoy! You now know the secret that you've all been hoping for so now what will happen with James and Alice!? Will Jasper get out of Maria's clutches!? Read and find out! D=**

**Enjoy!**

**Melissa**

* * *

Alice looked at him so scared. She wish Jasper was here right now. If she was going to die (not taking Jasper with her) she wanted to die by him, holding him and having that feeling that she was safe even though she wasn't. Feeling good.

James was a vampire and this whole "relationship" was just a way to lead her into being a meal. She couldn't believe it. _I'm going to die feeling guilty. As long as Jasper knows, I dissed him. I made him feel more low than he already felt.... Oh Jasper! Where are you in my greatest time in need!?_

Jasper was still fighting the clutches of Maria. "I don't want to kiss you! I don't want to love you! I don't love you! I love Alice!" he screamed.

Maria kept holding on to him but stopped trying to hold him down. Jasper stopped also. He looked her fiercely and firmly in the eyes. "That Alice.... That God Damn Alice! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be holding you down now! You would love me! Not her! MEEEE!!!! And that's why I got to do this Jasper. That way when she dies you'll still be young and beautiful and with me. Living with me forever!" Maria said.

And before Jasper could get a word out, he felt a burning sensation in his neck that you could never imagine. It was so bad, it's undescribable. Maria let go of Jasper and let him fall to the ground.

He had no idea but he should have figured it out now. The strength she used to hold him down, the ice cold chill that went through every bone and nerve in his body everytime she touched him. She was a vampire and she just bit him. He would either die or soon be one himself.

And Maria was right. While Alice grew older and eventually passed away, Jasper would live on forever, young and handsome and there was nothing he could do about it now.

Alice looked as James slowly approached her. "Maria and I have been planning this for a while. I get rid of you and she spends the rest of her life with your sweet friend Jasper.... Now isn't that a good plan?" James said getting closer and closer everytime.

"Maria's going to be with Jasper.... Forever....?" Alice mumbled to herself.

"You better believe it," James said right in front of her.

Alice looked up quickly and started running as first instinct. James just stood behind and caught up with her easily. She stopped and screamed, "No! Please!" and then she screamed, "JAPSER!!!!"

Jasper was getting up. The bluriness and pain was going away but all of a sudden, he could smell everything, hear every crack and animal in the woods and see miles away. He felt better and stronger but then he heard, "There, you're finally with me forever..." Maria said grinning.

Jasper forgot all about her. He was in so much pain but she didn't exist until now. "YOU!" he screamed.

Maria looked scared now. "YOU! I will NEVER love you! And thanks to you I will be living my life in misery! Knowing my TRUE love is gone and I am still here! I'd rather die then be with you!"

Maria looked furious. "I give you the gift of eternity and this is how you repay me!?" Maria exclaimed and she launched for him.

Jasper launched back and they ended up flying right past eachother.

They each landed like a animal ready to pounce again. This time Jasper launched first and grabbed Maria by the neck, pushing her against a tree and then he said, "When I look you in the eyes.... all I see is a monster...."

And with that, her head and limbs were ripped off.

Alice looked into James eyes and saw hatred and hunger in them. "Please.... I beg of you...." she cried.

And then he ripped her neck, half way off, not inserting any venom. He didn't want that. That would increase her chances of living and telling what happened.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed.

They pain was intolerable. Wouldn't you feel that way if half of your neck was just ripped off?

James drank, holding Alice's limpless body yet somehow she was still alive.

"JASPER!"

Jasper heard that loud and clear. It was Alice. He knew it was. He would know that beautiful voice anywhere. But that voice was in trouble and Jasper quickly ran to the source at need, quickly making sure that the fire wouldn't spread while he left it. Then he heard her scream again, "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran even faster.

James left her there, almost lifeless and loosing blood fast. No vampire vemon to help her. Her life flashed before her eyes as each droplet of blood fell out.

Her birth, her first day at Kindergarten, the first time she met cute little Jasper and everything they gone through growing up. Mrs. Wush's funeral, high school. Seeing him topless.... But as she saw each one, she forgot it. Totally erased from her mind. The only thing that stayed was Jasper and her love for him and I personally think it was because love is the strongest thing that ever existed.

"ALICE!"

It was Jasper's voice but she couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything but she knew he was close. She just knew it.

"Jasper..." she could barely get it out but she managed. She was going to die any second now and she wanted him close when she did.


	15. Saving You, Love You

**Hey awesome readers! Here is the last chapter! I know sad. No more Jasper and Alice but I promise I will have another fanfic coming out soon! YAY! Well this is the BIG FINALE! *drum roll* **

**I hope you like it and please review and tell me overall what you thought of the story.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Melissa =D**

* * *

"Alice!" Jasper exclaimed as he approached Alice.

"Oh no! Alice!" he said examining the gouge in her neck.

"Jasper... I want you here..." Alice said.

She felt for his hand and he immediatly put his in hers. "Jasper... I am so sorry...." Alice said.

"Why are you sorry?" Jasper said crying now.

He held his hand to his heart. "I was so stupid.... I should have known that the poems... You..."

"Shhhh...." Jasper couldn't help it. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain.

"I want you here Jasper.... I want here when I die..." she said.

"Don't talk like that.... Jasper said.

But he knew that with every drop of blood coming out of her, more memories of them were being erased. "Ok...." he barely let out.

"I love you Jasper..." and then she went into a deep sleep, one step away from being dead.

"I love you too Alice..." Jasper said, "You'll never know how much...."

Then something hit him just like the day it hit Alice. _I can save her..._ Jasper thought, _Maria made me immortal... Why can't I make her...?_

It would pain him to bite her wrist. Inserting the vampire venom into her blood stream but he kept reminding himself, _she will be safe if you do this..._

And quickly, he bit hard into her wrist, making sure the venom would get into her and _save her...._

After a few seconds, he pulled away, seeing more blood dripping from her wrist. Alice's eyes shot open.

She screamed and struggled. Grunting and screaming, scrambling on the ground, the pain was burning and unbearable. Jasper held her hand the whole time she was going through it. He knew what it was like, he was there.

It hurt him but he kept reminding himself the same thing over and over again but he was glad to see that her neck was healing up, the blood stopping and within 30 seconds, she had a normal neck. Her skin went paler and she went scrambled on the ground some more.

Finally, she stopped. She closed her eyes and was taking deep breaths. Jasper hold her hand to his heart again and said, "Thank you for being there with me Alice..."

Jasper carried her all around the woods when he finally found a house in the middle of nowhere, with glass windows all around. It looked like no one was inside and didn't care if anyone lived there or not.

He ran inside, gently lying her on the couch. "Is there someone in here?" he heard a voice say behind him.

He looked around and found a man with blonde hair. "No. I am sorry. We'll leave-" Jasper said about to pick Alice up.

"No," the man said, "Esme! Come here!"

A woman with long wavy brunette hair ran quickly into the room. "You are vampires too...." Jasper said.

"Yes. I believe you know our daughter Rosalie and our sons, Edward and Emmett. They too are vampires...." the man said. He held out his hand, "I am Carlisle Cullen."

The woman who Jasper figured was Esme said, "And you are welcome to live with us. But under a few rules."

"Anything... We can't go back to our families. They wouldn't understand..." Jasper said.

Alice's eyes were opening. "Alice!" Jasper said holding her hand again.

Alice woke up and looked over at Jasper. "Jasper... " she whispered.

"I'm here Alice..." Jasper said.

Esme and Carlisle watched in awe. "I don't remember anything Jasper. Nothing." She sat up and Jasper let go of her hand, letting Alice rub her neck. "All I remember is that I love you and you saved me..." Alice said looking into his eyes.

They smooched for a long time. They didn't want the feeling to end.

Alice was looking through all her old stuff. Jasper and herself snuck into their houses and they went into Alice's last.

She was trying to remember and trying to believe she use to live here and own this. She was trying to believe that the two people grieving in their sleep in the other room were her parents. She tried to believe but nothing.... But then she looked in her "supposedly" old purse.

She looked through it and looked in the front pocket. There she found four pieces of folded up sketch paper. She opened the most recent one and not even bothering to read the poem inside, she read the initials on the bottom. "Who the heck is J.W.?" Alice asked.

Jasper turned around from the window and said, "Just an old friend..." and he kissed her head.

At their wedding reception, Jasper and Alice were sitting at the groom and bride's table. "I'll be right back. Carlisle and Esme arrived," Alice said.

When she came back. Jasper went to go greet them and Alice looked down and saw a folded up piece of sketch paper. On the front it said:

~*Alice*~

And inside there was a poem from Jasper:

When You Look Me In The Eyes

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's all right

You're right here by my side

When I hold you in my arms

I know that's it's forever

And I want to let you know

I won't let you go

When you look me in the eyes

~Jasper~

Love you...

Alice cried at this. This was the most beautiful poem she has ever read. Jasper came back and she ran to him. Hugging him tightly.

She said, "That was the most beautiful poem I've ever read. I love you Jasper..."

"I love you too Alice," Jasper responded, "I love you so much...."

* * *

**Here is the introduction to my next story. It's not twilight (sorry!) but there is this other REALLY aweseome series called, ****NightWorld**** and I love it more than Twilight, (once again, sorry!). I have a confession. I have never read any of the Twilight Books. How did I get all this information you may ask? **

**Well my friend, Alice (she's getting her name changed because she likes Alice in WOnderland), DID read all the books and gave me all this information so you can say she's my cowriter.**

**Anyway, NightWorld is what **_**I**_** read and I thought, "Hey! I'll write a NightWorld fanfic!" **

**So I started and decided I will share some of it tonight. For those of you that do read NightWorld, I made up my own characters using the usual concept and for those of you who don't, READ IT! IT'S A DAMN GOOD SERIES! LOL! Well Enjoy!**

**Melissa**

* * *

Emily sat in her room, bored as usual. She was hungry but she couldn't go out. There might be hunters out there. Especially on a night like tonight, Friday the 13th and it was even dangerous for the Night World.

But she was so hungry and if she didn't quench her thirst now, she would die anyway. She rather die in a fight than being bored. That would be pretty lame.

She made sure her parents weren't upstairs and went outside through the window quickly. She wanted to make this quick and swift so her parents wouldn't catch her out. Remember, it was a dangerous night.

As she landed on the ground in a poaching position, she stood up and looked around, sniffing around and looking for animals she could feast on. Finally, she found a rabbit. 50 feet away and about to go in it's den. "Come here little bunny..." she said.

Her temptation couldn't hold on any longer. She ran quickly and found the rabbit by it's hole, ready to bounce in as it heard and saw Emily. "Gotcha!" she said snatching the rabbit by it's neck.

With that she slowed down and feasted on the rabbit's neck.

About 5 miles out of the middle of the woods where Emily lived, there was a boy name Nicholas (call him Nic for short) and he too was bored. Living in a small county town wasn't all that fun.

Looking for something to do, he heard a knock on his window.

He spun on his heel and looked out to see a dark figure. "Who's there?" he demanded.

But before he even reached the window, the figure broke through the glass and ran out of the room. All Nic saw was a flash of tan and blue.

Too shocked to move or speak, he sat there, trying to believe that what just happened, happened. "Who are you!? What-What are you doing!? PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!!" he heard his father's voice say.

With that, his mother's scream pierced through the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and can't wait to read it! I am working hard!**

**Thanks for being such great fans! =D**

**Melissa**


End file.
